


Family Cookies

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Matchmaking, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier on Henry if his family was closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booklover4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/gifts).



> This was supposed to be Henry matchmaker, but he didn’t up doing much making lol

Henry felt that he had the best two moms anyone could have. The only trouble was that he couldn’t usually have them at the same time. He had to choose who to stay with and who to spend his time with. Not only did it force him to make tough decisions, he knew that as much as they both denied it, the one he didn’t choose always felt disappointed. Things would be so much simpler if they were closer. While thinking about such things, he came up with a plan.

Henry picked at his plate of fries. “Mom, I miss Mom.”

Emma set her burger down, licking a bit of ketchup off her finger before speaking. “You want to go stay with her for a few days?”

“But then I’d miss you.”

“You can’t have it both ways, kid.”

He gave her a devious look. “I could if you came to stay with me.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You want me to go stay at Regina’s?”

“Yes,” he said, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Hmm, I don’t sense that you’re lying, so why do I feel that you aren’t telling me everything?”

Henry gave her the most innocent expression he could. “I just want my family together, honest.”

“Okay,” she agreed, picking her burger back up, “let’s finish eating, and then we’ll go talk to her about it.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said giving her a smile.

Regina accepted without much of a fuss, which surprised Emma. She had assumed that she would need to explain what Henry had said, but all Regina had needed was the simple request. Not that Emma was complaining. It was easier this way, and it reminded her that Regina really was becoming a good friend.

Regina’s house was big, so she had been given her own spare room. She was there unpacking her few belongings when Henry burst into the room. “Hey, Mom, come downstairs. It’s late evening snack time.”

Emma put the blouse she’d been holding down on the bed and turned fully toward the door with a laugh. “You have late evening snack time?”

“Yeah, Mom and I always watched cartoons and stuff while eating sweets. She made cookies today.”

“Regina does like to bake, huh. Sorry I’m not as good in the kitchen.”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re a great mom just the way you are.”

“Thanks. That means a lot. Well then, we better hurry while those cookies are still warm,” she said, patting him on the head.

The kitchen was filled with the warm smell of chocolate and dough. “Emma, there you are. So, Henry told you about our little ‘date.’” She laughed while Henry smiled brightly. “What would you like? I made chocolate chip, raisin oatmeal, and peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter, please.”

“Of course.” She put three cookies neatly on a plate before handing them over to the woman. “Chocolate chip, Henry?”

“What else?” he said, grabbing his own cookies and putting them on a plate.

They settled in the living room. When Emma tried to give Henry the middle spot on the couch he surprisingly moved to the end. Without a choice, Emma sat down between the two. Regina didn’t seem to mind, and if she was honest, it felt kind of nice being so close to the woman.

After an hour of _Dexter’s Laboratory,_ Henry stood, yawning dramatically. “I’m gonna head to bed now. Why don’t you two keep watching without me?”

“Okay, sleep well,” Regina answered.

“Yeah. Goodnight,” Emma said.

He went upstairs, leaving them in a restless atmosphere. “I’ll, uh, head up to bed then, too.” Emma rose, but Regina’s hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

“You don’t need to do that. I’d like it very much if you kept me company a bit longer.”

“Okay,” she said, sitting back down. They went back to staring at the television screen, but Emma wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, she kept peeking glances at the woman next to her.

“Emma?” Regina asked, turning to her.

“Y-yes?” she stammered, knowing that she’d been caught.

“Is something the matter?”

“No. Not really.”

“Good. You know, it would be kind of nice if you both just moved in here.”

Emma blinked. “What? That’s so sudden.”

“Not really. Emma, I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“You have? That’s surprising.”

“So, um, Emma, what are your feelings for me?”

“My feelings? I’m not exactly sure. I like you. I want to be friends. I’m not sure yet about anything more than that. Besides, what would Henry think?”

Regina almost cackled. “You haven’t realized that Henry wants us together?”

Emma’s mouth fell open slightly. “Regardless of whether you accept my feelings or not, you can still move in here. It would make Henry very happy.”

She sat a while thinking before she responded, her voice more confident. “Yes, okay. I’ll move in.”

Regina’s face broke out into a grin. “Thank you,” she said.

Emma tapped on Henry’s bedroom door. “Hey, kid, you still up?” she called softly while opening the door.

“Yeah,” came his tired reply. “What is it?”

Emma moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “I just told Regina that I’d move in here permanently with you.”

He shot up to a sitting position. “Really? That is great news!”

“Now, now. I want some answers out of you. Is it true that you were trying to set us up together?”

Henry’s guilt showed on his face. “Yes.”

“You little rascal.” She tugged his blanket till it was covering him.

“Hey!” He pushed back on it so that the blanket went back and forth with their teetering shoves. Finally, Henry managed to push Emma back causing her to fall sideways on the bed and them both to laugh. Then the lighthearted atmosphere died when he asked, “So, you don’t like Mom? Cause I think that she really likes you.”

The blonde sat up slowly. “Yes, I think that she does. Is that really what you want?”

“I’ve never had two happy parents in a relationship before, so yeah.” Emma looked remorseful. “Don’t blame yourself for it,” he quickly countered, “it’s just the opportunity is here, so…”

She smiled at him weakly. “If that is really what you want, then I will try.”

“Thanks, Mom. I love you a lot.”

“Back at ya, kid,” she said giving him a hug.

It took time, but eventually Emma fell, and it wasn’t like a fall she’d ever had. It was hard, and it was strong. She fell so hard that she never even wanted to leave the house since it was a world without Regina’s presence. Their home became a heaven of family warmth that she had always craved for. And in the end, it was Henry she had to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a rushed ending, I know. I didn’t know how to end it.


End file.
